The Pureblood Princess
by Captain Mischief
Summary: Kaname sends Yuuki to Forks for protection against the council and hunters accociation, and goes under the name Bella Swan, she finds friends and happiness but what happens when the past comes back to haunt her. UP FOR ADOPTION - contact for more info.
1. Night class at cross academy

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer and Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino. **

**Pre-face**

.

It was the beginning of the spring on a beautiful day the sun was shining and a light breeze filled the air with the sweet scent of the flowers that just woke from there long sleep through the harsh winter, they rose to see the beauty around them, and I too were glad to see this beautiful scenery, I still prefer the night though, and since closer to summer will eventually mean shorter nights, and for me that's bad, I guess you can call me nocturnal, it's not that I hate the sun it just hurts my eyes, that's why I moved to Forks it's always cloudy, no matter what time of the year it is.

The truth is I actually have never been here before in my life, or America for that matter.

"you haven't changed much since the last time I saw you" Charlie said looking at me as if I'm a total stranger – maybe 'cause I am, but he doesn't know that, it's amazing what you could do with a few memory adjustments.

"I've grown since the last time I saw you" I replied to his non-stop stares

"Well, guess you've shrunk on the plane."

Oh I guess I forgot to introduce my self, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, formally known as Yuki Kuran. Ok maybe I should start at the beginning…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 : The night class at Cross Academy****.**

**A.N. I used text from the Vampire Knight manga (English) and peoples speech is in Japanese (but it will be written in English), it's explained through the story..**

_Flashback_

'_It's so cold… Pure-white snow' I thought as I watched the white snow fall onto my gloved-hands and the floor._

'_Why is it so white?' I thought 'What is this snow?'_

'_It's not supposed to be Red' I thought as I saw blood-red seeping through the white snow which covered the ground._

'_So where is all the red coming from…?' _

_I sat there watching as the red spread on the ground, I was shaking and not just from the cold but in fear._

Crunch, Crunch_, I heard as a man in a long trench coat and a white scarf walked up to me._

"_little girl, Are you lost,?" He said as he drew closer._

_I heard a snarl, and the man looked at me with half crazed eyes and razor-sharp fangs._

"_If that's the case, then can I drink your blood?."_

'_Vampires…'_

_He grabbed my head and exposed my neck. I stared wide eyed._

"_Sto..!" I was cut off by a huge '_THWACK'

_When I looked up I saw a young boy in a white trench coat and scarf with brown hair with a tint of red and he had his arm IN his head, I could see his blood drenched hand on the other side._

_He pulled his hand out and said "you're a disgrace to all vampires," while pointing at the corpse which landed on the ground with a THUD._

'…_Vampires, they are blood-drinking monsters who disguise themselves as humans.'_

_He brought his bloody hand to his mouth and licked but asked "are you okay?"_

'_Vampires exist but most people don't realize it…'_

_End Flashback_

My earliest memories begin with that snowy day.

**Ten years later at cross academy.**

_Whisper, whisper, whisper. _ It's dusk in front of the moon dormitory.

"_DON'T PUSH" and "HURRY UP AND MOVE IT", _is being shouted across the crowd.

"OKAY, OKAY EVERYBODY MOVE BACK PLEASE!" I shouted "IT'S CURFEW TIME FOR EVERBODY IN THE DAY CLASS, SO JUST GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS."

My name is Yuuki Cross; I am a first year prefect in the day class.

Cross academy is a prestigious private school that divides its student body between two groups: the Day Class and the Night Class.

The Day Class and The Night Class share the use of the school facilities in rotation, but when the classes change in the evening, it's always complete chaos.

"_DON'T GET SO BOSSY JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A PREFECT" _they shouted _"YEAH"._

"URGH" I grumbled

_Click._

"_AHH"_

"_LOOK"_

'Shoot! The gate' I thought

_**The reason why students from the Day Class always crowd around the evening is because…**_

_Creak, _the gate openedand all you could here was there foot steps.

…_**The Night Class is and elite group of students, and there all completely gorgeous.**_

"Good morning ladies, still as pretty as ever I see!" Said Hanabusa Aido or as the Fan-girls say 'idol'

'_KYAAAAAA!!!'_ __

_STOMP, STOMP, STOMP _

"AHHH" I shouted as I fell…"UFF!" …To the ground.

"Are you ok, Yuuki?" Said a voice, as I looked up to my saviour. "They're always so difficult to manage"

"Kaname!" and of course I choose now to blush.

I hopped up, and felt every fan-girls stares on my back

"Yes, I'm Just fine" I squeak, Smooth Yuuki, real smooth.

I ran my hand through my short-hair, and tried to hide my embarrassment.

"_Chuckle, _you're always so formal with me. It makes me really sad…" He said with gentle eyes and warm smile.

"OH, I didn't mean to…" I said waving my hands in front of me (which I hope looked normal…) "It's because you saved my life" Wow, what a great excuse – nice going Yuuki.

This is Kaname Kuran. He's the Night Class Representative as well as the dorm leader for the Moon dormitory… But also on that snowy night ten years ago, he's the one who saved my life.

"Don't worry about that any-more, it happened so long ago" he said while putting a gentle hand on top of my head.

Then a firm hand grabbed hold of his arm, and none other then Zero was standing right next to me with a strong grip on Kaname's hand.

"Class is starting, Kuran" He said with ice in his voice.

Kaname ripped his hand from Zero's grip.

"You're scaring me, Mr. Prefect" he said with a sarcastic tone while walking away, and we stood watching him walk with the rest of the Night Class until a fan-girl from the Day Class plucked up enough courage to walk up to Kaname and

"K-Kuran!" she stuttered "umm, would you accept this?" she said while handing him a red rose with a white and red bow tied round the middle.

"Thank you" he replied in a polite tone while she ran off to her friend

"_Wow" _one whispered _"I really did it"_

Zero glared at me "It's none of my business how much you suck up to Kuran, but you do know the rules right?"

This Jerk is Zero Kiriyuu. He's also a prefect.

"_Shut up" _I thought "I know already!" I said, pouting "There different from the rest of us"

Because the Night Class isn't just an elite group of beautiful students.

The secret that no one knows about the Night Class… every one of them is a 'Vampire'…

"LISTEN UP BRATS! GET THE HELL BACK TO YOUR DORMS" Zero shouted, which resulted in every-one running in fear. "WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU RUNNING AROUND SCREAMING 'KYA', 'KYA' EVERY DAMN DAY???, WHY???!"

… For that reason …

"You were late again useless jerk!" I screamed while continuously punching Zero.

"OWW, that hurts"

… Our job as Prefects is just a cover our real job is as the 'school guardians', to protect the secrets of the night class.

_Ever since long ago, stretching back to the shadows of history, there has been conflict between humans and vampire. The existence of vampires is still a terrifying reality. In this country only a select number of people remember the past, but the reason why the Day Class don't know about this schools secret is because we deliberately block off all connections between the two classes._

**End Chapter 1.**

**A.N. This is just like an introduction to the Vampire knight to help if I refer to any of the classes and things like that..Next chapter will be a few months later, after the war with Rido Kuran, and Yuuki found out about Kaname being her brother, and she leaves the academy with him, but instead Kaname sends Yuuki to Forks for protection against the hunters association, In the next chapter it will also explain why in this chapter Yukki is called Cross instead of Kuran.**

**This chapter is like a story version of first half of chapter one of the manga Vampire Knight.**


	2. I'm Moving just to be safe

HIDDEN.

'_why does he make it so hard' _I thought. Right now I'm studying for a test Aido set on mythical creature, I mean it's not like I'm going to run into a wolf the size of a bear or some type of vampire with cold skin and red or gold eyes.

I mean wh-

_Knock knock_, why would any one come when they know I'm studying- everyone knows how Aido can be when he's setting tests for me, since he is a 'genius' he thinks that this stuff is easy.

"Come in" I called.

"Hello Yuki", finally Kaname has returned he's been gone for a week.

"KANAME!" I shouted and ran over to him to give him a hug. "I missed you" but the sound was muffled in his coat.

"I missed you too, Yuki" and he kissed the top of my head. You see, Kaname is my fiancé even though he is my brother it's not unusual for Purebloods, like our parents Juri and Haruka, They were Siblings but they loved each other. They died when I was five years old and it was they who erased my memories and made me forget my Vampire side, for me to have a human life. Well, I do thank them for that because it gave me protection because Rido wanted me, people call me 'the pureblood princess', I only thought it was because we, purebloods, are nearly – I guess you could say-extinct and-

"Yuki, are you listening to me?" Kanames voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, what?" I said.

"_sigh,_ Yuki please pay attention, as you know we have to hide from remaining members of the council and the hunters for a while…"

"Yes I know this it's why we are staying here" We are staying in the mansion we grew up in and the are guards outside so we had to use the underground tunnel to get in.

"Yuki" he warned in a stern voice.

"Sorry, I won't interrupt again, carry on"

"As I was Saying, You are in more danger than me so I'm sending you away"

"Wait, I'm sorry I don't think I heard you properly, I thought you said you're sending me away, but I know you didn't 'cause that would be totally ridiculous"

I started laughing though it sounded off, and I stopped immediately as I saw his facial expression.

"You're serious aren't you" I whispered

He just nodded his head, but instead of sadness, I could feel anger boiling up instead.

"What you don't want me so you just get rid of me …"

"What, no" Kaname said, with his head down.

"…and send me off to some random place!" I shouted as my anger was becoming rage.

I could feel everything around me shaking now **(A.N. one of her PureBlood Powers.)**

"Yuki, Calm down" He said, with his hands out like he was trying to tame an out of control beast,

"and I-" I cut myself off there to think about what I was going to say _"and I hate you"_ but I don't hate him I love him "forget I said anything", and with that I walk out the room, I carried on walking until I got to my room, It has Crimson red walls with one midnight blue, A king-size bed made of oak with golden silk pillows and red covers to match the walls and a pine wood dresser, to match the pine bed-side table. Luckily I had calmed down on the way here, so everything stopped shaking.

I jumped on the bed the bed and buried my head under the pillows, and just cried until I could not cry anymore and just lay there I think was under here for a few hours but no one came up, they probably thought I'm still angry, which if they did, they know it is wise to leave me alone for a while.

_Knock_, well maybe I thought wrong, they probably couldn't handle the tears- I cry when I get angry, well at least it's not Kaname **(A.N. she can sense different people)**

"Come in Aido, I know it's you"

"You know, it's kind of creepy when you do that", He replied in a sort of crept-out tone of voice

"Yeah well, I would think you would have gotten used to it right now." I said in an exasperated tone "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but what do you want". Earlier had really made me irritable.

"Well I'm going to try and not make you angry again, I felt the house shake and it was either you or Kaname but I heard a girly shout so I thought it must be you… I think"

I tried my best not to laugh at that but a small chuckle escaped my lips

"Just *giggle* spit it out, and yes *snicker* it was me"

"Well I think Kaname was right"

My laughing stopped there, and felt a spark of anger but kept a calm façade.

"What?" I said in an spiritless tone and I saw him flinch slightly from the coldness in my voice.

"Well, think about it, Kaname only wants to protect you and he can only do that by sending you away where you can go to school and meet new people and it might even be a fun experience for you," Aido said in a convincing voice.

"Ok, I give in, did Kaname put you up to this?" I said in amusement

"Yes, he did"

"Wow, you kept that a secret for a whole ten minutes" Said Kaname walking in and sitting next to me on the bed.

"Sorry about earlier Kaname" I said truly sorry.

"It's quite alright Yuki, but Aido I did not know I shouted like a girl"

"WHA…NO…I DIDN'T…NO!" Aido Stumbled with a blush on his cheeks, and I just couldn't hold it in, I was literally rolling laughing, I fell off of the bed.

"okay," I said after coming down from my laughing high "I gave in, but I must know," they nodded for me to continue. "Where am I going?"

"You are going to America, Forks in Washington to be exact"

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**A.N. I hope you like this story so far, I'm trying to update quickly. In the next chapter Yuki goes to America** **and starts life a Bella Swan but everyone who already knew her (from the academy) calls her Yuki, only a few Day Class students knows she's a vampire, others think she just left-I say this because when people she knows talk to her later in the story they call her Yuki instead of Bella. When in America she will talk English but again to people she knows or when she talks to herself she talks Japanese.**

**This is my first fan-fic so I don't know what others think of my stories and I need your opinions so**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Leaving Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Knight. **

I couldn't stop the tears that were swimming in my eyes from spilling over down cheek, I was moving away from my home and my family to a place I never thought I would have to go in my life.

"Bye Kaname, I am going to miss you so much," I said through my tears that won't end.

"Don't cry Yuuki, it will not be forever and we promise to visit you, in a few weeks" Kaname said while wiping the last tear away from my skin.

"_Plane to Seattle, America will be leaving shortly on terminal 3" _Said the loud speaker.

"I guess I don't have a lot of time left for all my goodbyes," I said while taking a deep breath "So Kaname will you please tell the rest of the night class good bye…"

"Of course Yukki" Kaname replied

"… and if you happen to see Zero, tell him… tell him I'm sorry and he really was my best friend and even though we are really not on good terms _*chuckle*_ Say to him thanks and I'll miss him."

"_Plane to Seattle will be boarding momentarily"_

"so It's now time for me to go and remember Kaname, I love you" I said a gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"_Passengers going to Seattle, America, please go to terminal 3 to board your flight, thank you"_

"bye" I said as I boarded my plane, and took my seat.

"_Please fasten you seat belt the plane is ready to depart" _Said the flight attendant.

"_bye"_ I whispered as I looked out the window and saw Kaname , my love, standing there watching my plane depart and just with that sight and his heartbroken eyes, I couldn't help that solitary tear from Running down my eye, my last tear for my home and family as I start my new life as Isabella Marie Swan, and however hard it may be I know I will make it though it with the love and support of my friends and family and most importantly Kaname.

**A.N. Sorry it's short, I'm thinking about writing another story since I hardly get response from this one. Thank you for reading this so far. **

**Please review.**


	4. Huntings and meetings

"_We are now arriving at Seattle, Please remember to take all items of luggage, and thank you for flying with American airline, we hoped you enjoyed your flight"_

That was torture, not only being in such a cramped space, These humans blood was the worst, It seems like fate just wasn't on my side, I mean how many times can one human cut them selves in only 12 hours, This human teen seems to have cut her self - however small it still drew blood- about four times every 2 hours and right no I'm sure my eyes are blood red, it's so lucky I have sunglasses, I should have gotten some blood from onii-sama before I came.

As the plane landed, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to live here…

"Hey Kiddo" I heard someone call, which successfully knocked me out of my thoughts , I don't know who they were talking about so I just listened to some people prattling on about things which I don't understand, "Bella, hey Bells I'm over here" that same voice called, I looked to see where it was coming from, and that must have been Charlie, he had short dark brown hair, and a matching eyes, he had a blue police uniform and with my eyesight I could make out the badge which said 'chief swan' on it so I'm guessing he's the chief of police in Forks and I am his daughter Bella. Ohhh, so that's why he was calling Bella , I turned to walk towards him and pushed through the crowd of people, I didn't even say excuse me or sorry because I needed to get out of here before I drain every one in sight, I bet that would be make a very eventful first day in Forks.

We were soon enough outside, and I had to take a breath of this fresh air, nice, blood-free fresh air, I couldn't ask for a greater gift, but of course, this was ruined when I remembered, I'd have to get into a police cruiser, with the chief of police who is meant to be my father and I don't even know him.

When we stepped into the car, the blood-lust started again causing pain to erupt through my entire body, I had the urge to curl up in a ball and make the pain go away _but there is another way _my thoughts said _there is a human right next to you, no one else around, you could make it as least painful as possible_, No! I argued I couldn't take this poor mans life, _but you need it, _no I'll wait till we get to the house and I'll have some blood tablets, _you really think that's better then this, just imagine it the red and warm liquid flowing though his veins, _at this point I couldn't argue, I was just watching the veins in his neck, pulsing blood and I felt my fangs become longer and sharper, _imagine warm liquid soothing your pain as It ran down you throat, _I'm sure my eyes have turned red already but they probably had no brown in them whatsoever now, _He's just sitting there yours for the taking, _I felt my self giving in as I inched forward towards Charlie, who had his eyes on the road, I closed my eyes and leaned forward, I was just going to bite down on his soft flesh when a…

"Bella, we're here" Charlie said, when I opened my eyes which were still red – thank goodness for sunglasses – he had a concerned look on his face, he's probably concerned that his 'daughter' was in a bite position on his neck, so I decided to see, I opened my mind up to thoughts and heard his _'what is she doing?, she must have been really tired…' _and with that he proceeded to play over in his mind what he saw and it really did look like I was just leaning forward to rest my head on his shoulder to sleep, but of course I knew better, but what he saw was slightly true though, considering it's still day-time and I'm usually asleep by now.

"Hey Bella, you ok?" he asked

"Yeah dad…" I was about to continue when I saw his face held confusion, oops I must have spoken Japanese instead, "um, I mean yeah dad, just tired, jet lag, you know?"

"Oh yeah Bells, you go in and get some sleep and I'll bring in the luggage" he replied

Thanks dad, I'll be in my room"

"ok kiddo", I don't know why he calls me that even though he thinks I'm 17 – I've just turned 16- but I have to lie about my age so I get in classes at school for my intelligence which is junior and senior level.

I walked into the house with my rucksack on my back, Charlie's bringing in the rest of my suitcases. I went in to my room which had 'Bella' written on the door in a gold, elegant script, as I walked in, I liked it, it was cosy, the walls were green and there was a peach feature wall where my bed was, The bed was mainly purple, and there was an old rocking chair and a desk with a internet router, just no computer, good thing I brought my Laptop. I set up my laptop on the desk and put my bag next to it and got out my box of blood tablets (the box is like Zero's), I got three out and put them in a glass full of water which was on my bed side table, Charlie must have put it on there before I came, in a second the tablets dissolved creating an artificial blood drink of the once was water, it's not as good as real blood but it will help me get some sleep for a couple of hours.

When I woke up, it was 8 at night and I could hear Charlie watching T.V but I needed to hunt, I knew Charlie would be in bed by 11 and I should be back by 3 in the morning, and have a few hours sleep before I get up for my first day of school, I got out of bed and decide to take a shower before I go. I went to the bathroom - unfortunately for me there is only one bathroom, I used my strawberry shampoo, even though I don't need it, Kaname always said I smelt like strawberries and freesia.

----------------------------------------------------------------- ~3 hours later

Finally he's asleep, and I could here his snores from here, he must be a deep sleeper.

I decided to go in the woods, to see if I could find a lone human, but don't think I kill just any body, no I just kill people like murderers, rapists, thieves etc.

----------------------------------------------------------------- ~at the hunt

Tonight I was in luck, I found two men together, I could kill them for a number of reasons. I walked up by them making it seemed I'm a lost girl just wondering around in the woods.

"Hey, why don't you come here for a bit," one called though, I knew it wasn't a question, but I just carried on walking ignoring them.

I was walking when I felt a hand upon my shoulder pulling me back, but now I was just pissed off with these two now, so I put them out of there misery (and mine) sooner then I thought.

"Don't touch me" I said in a calm voice.

"Aww, she doesn't like that man," the other man, who is obviously plain stupid to have figured that out just now.

"I said, don't touch me" I said with anger laced into my voice.

I froze the other man where he is (using telekinesis) and turned towards the man holding my arms, he was about 6"1 and had brown spiked hair and matching eyes, he was quite well built as well, but I guess he should be while doing his 'occupation'.

I jumped onto this man and felt my fangs had already come out, I sunk them into his main artery in his neck, he was done in about 2 minutes, which is nearly not enough for a satisfying meal, I dropped this man to the ground, and used my foot to twist his neck to make sure he is dead.

I moved on to the one I had frozen, he was looking at me with fear-struck eyes, he was a about 2 inches shorter then his friend and had black spiked hair and hazel eyes.

I latched my fangs onto his throat, I did the same to this one as the other one, but took longer because this one tasted so much better, he had a sort of mix between vanilla and lavender taste, I moaned as I felt his hot, blood run down my throat, I heard rustling in the bushes but ignored it, it was probably animal, I carried on drinking until it was gone and snapped his neck like his friend. I put the bodies' together and lit matches to throw over the bodies. Once the fire started, I turned around and heard a gasp coming from the bushes – whoever it is must have seen the blood running down my chin – I saw two figures in the bushes, one male and one female, "there's no use in hiding, I know your there" I called to the figures.

They stepped out of the bushes, and I got a clear look at them, they both had golden eyes and very pale skin – as pale as me- the man stood about 6"3 with golden hair and the woman next to him was about 5"8 with caramel coloured hair, but they were both inhumanly beautiful.

"Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen," The tall blond – Carlisle –said.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I decided not to use my last name, but as I looked at them they seem familiar, I had probably read about them before.

"Yes, um, we noticed that you have just hunted" he said as he probably saw the blood, which I wiped away "and we want to let you know that, we have a treaty and we would not like human hunting on this land, we maintain a permanent residence near-bye"

I was shocked, to say the least, I don't know what these people are unless… oh, the cold ones, Aido taught me about and judging by their eyes they're 'vegetarians'.

"Cold ones" I muttered under my breath,

"Excuse me" The female – Esme – said,

"Oh, sorry, but that's what you are right, cold ones A.K.A 'vampires'" I said, I still think I'll refer to them as the cold ones, I refer to my kind as vampires.

"Yes, but then what are you?" Carlisle asked, with a sort of-excited spark in his eye, he must be those types of thirst for knowledge.

"You probably find out sooner or later" I said meaning _you'll probably never find out._

"Anyway, we want you to stop hunting humans on this land they are inno…" I cut him of with a laugh, but not a joyful laugh, no, this one was full of hatred for those two criminals I drank dry.

"Believe me Carlisle, those men were far from innocent" I said with a new cold edge to my voice, I even saw them flinch "No, I don't hunt innocents, I hunt criminals, murderers etc."

after we talked about the treaty with the la push wolves, and about they're coven or family as they prefer, I didn't tell them about my life, I only told them I was 16 forever, we all became friends or close allies, It was ok until I say the sun starting to come up.

"I must go," I said holding my hand up to shield my eyes from the suns bright glare "does any one have the time?"

"Yes, it's 4:22 exactly" Esme said.

"oh no, Charlie would be up soon" I whispered to myself forgetting they could hear,

"Charlie, as in Charlie Swan, the chief" Carlisle inquired

"Yes, I'm posing for his 'daughter'" I replied, feeling amused about the thought of being his daughter.

"oh" he said as recognition reached his eyes " you're Isabella Swan"

"Unfortunately, yes" I added to his statement sadly.

"why unfortunately, dear?" Esme questioned.

"Personal reasons" I said as I thought back to Kaname at the airport, that heart-breaking look in his eyes, but he knew I had to go.

"Well I must go and get ready for the day ahead, and please don't mention me to the rest of your family." I said

"Alright dear, I hope we see you again" Esme said in a mothering tone which made me want to stay.

"Yes Esme, I am sure you will." I said then sunk into the remaining shadows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ At home,

It's 4:30am and I'm meant to be up at six but since I am far from tired, I decided to ponder the idea of having other mythical creature in this small town, and Carlisle and Esme said they had five 'Children', so I wonder if they'll be in school.

As I was still sitting there on my bed, my alarm clock broke me out of my thoughts signalling me that I had an hour and a half to get ready.

I took a shower, and decided on my outfit which would consist of white skinny jeans, with a grey skull and cross bones on the left back pocket; my top was white with a sliver swirl Pattern going down the side and to top it off with silver ballet flats. I left my long mahogany hair down; it reached just bellow the middle of my back.

I didn't get any breakfast since human food would taste repulsive for the next few days, since I just hunted, and I just hope I don't attack anyone at school, I haven't been around humans since before I became a vampire.

When I when down stairs I saw a sticky note on the front door, most likely from Charlie, I read it thought:

_Dear Bells,_

_You weren't up when I went to work, but there is a present waiting for you out front_

_Love Dad_

_x_

Short and sweet, I knew Charlie wasn't the one to show emotions.

I went outside to find a faded red Chevy pick-up truck from estimated 1953, but even though it's old, I loved it, it was plain on the outside but had personality, just like me.

I went inside and saw the keys in the ignition; no one ever steals in Forks.

I turned the Key and jumped at the loud roar it caused when starting up, but that and the speed were the only flaws (It only goes up to 60mph).

So I made my way to Forks high School.

**Sorry it took so long to update, the next chapter would be her meeting the other Cullen's and her first day at Forks high.**

**Please, please, please review, and I'll update quicker.**


	5. First day at school, Part 1

**A.N sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

I finally arrived at forks high school, which justconsisted of reddish-brown bricked buildings placed around the lot.

I found a parking space in front of a sign which read _front office_, I had a feeling that that was not the best place to park my truck but it'll do for now. I cut of the engine and heard it splutter, '_sigh_', I walked into the office and was immediately hit with the smell of coffee and the sound of fingers typing, I turned towards the sound to see a woman around 40 years of age, with red hair and a few grey strands hardly noticeable to the human eye, but different for me of course.

"Um, excuse me?" I said to the woman, whose name was Mrs. Cope, who was startled by my sudden appearance "I'm Yuu- I mean, I'm Isabella,"

"Oh" she said recollecting herself "Isabella swan, we've been expecting you," Ok, mental note: old lady in office is slightly creepy.

"Um, yes" I said.

"Here you go," she said while handing me two blue and pink papers "The Pink one is a map and the blue is your schedule, do you need any help finding your way round?"

Well no, isn't that the whole point of the map "no thank you, I think I'll be fine, bye" and I walked out the door, to my truck, before she could reply.

I drove my truck into the parking lot, '_gr_eat_' _I thought _'so much for being ignored_' of course there was only one space left now next to a blue van, which needs a paint job soon.

I parked in the space, obviously when the truck stopped and I stepped out, everyone immediately stopped talking, let the gossip begin.

I checked my schedule:

**P1.** **English - 3**

**P2. Government - 6**

**P3. Trigonometry - 3**

**P4. Spanish - 4**

**--Lunch **

**P5. Biology II - 5**

**P6. Gym -2**

It shouldn't be hard to find my way round if i- "hey, you're the new girl, Isabella, right?" I turned around to find a blond haired boy with blue eyes,

"just Bella," it may not be my real name but I hate Isabella.

"Oh right, I'm Mike, Mike Newton," umm ok, I really want get out of here. "what do you have first?" he asked

"English, building 3" I replied

"Oh, do you want me to take you there?"

As much as I would like to just walk away or something worse (like silencing him forever, which I could quite do quite easily) "Ok then , lead the way," I regretted it as soon as the word left my mouth.

"So there's a dance soon and I was wond-" I cut him off

"No" I replied, I didn't need to think about it

"Are you sure beca-"

"No"

"Really, 'cause we can-"

"No means NO, or don't you understand English, oh that's it so what if I said No, nein, non, Нет, Ní hea, _no more questions, it's obvious what your going to ask, so don't, no is NO, I don't even know you, for all I know you could be some crazy stalker planning to kidnap me when I'm asleep or something else crazy stalker-ish, so if you know what's good for you, stop asking!_" **( A.N. **_**italics **_**were Japanese because it was part of speech) **I finished, and noticed the hallways were silent '_Wow, even Mick has stopped talking, what an improvement'_

"so" I started "lets get to class" I said cheerily just as the warning bell went, and the corridor became a place of noise and movement and every one buzzing around to get to class in the next 2 minutes.

"yea-uh sure" he stuttered, '_Ha, he's scared of me,'_

"Well then move, I don't want to be late" I said and since he wasn't moving I just walked of to building 3.

-------------------------------------------- 1st lesson English

I arrived at the door to find everyone already seated, I walked up to the teacher, who name-tag read Mr. Mason,

"Hello, I'm new here, I'm Isabella Swan" I said in a clear voice, So it doesn't seem that I'm intimidated by the teacher (which I'm not),

"Ah yes, the new student" Which is quite obvious since I justsaid it "Isabella Swan, yes?" again, it's obvious I JUST SAID IT!

"Yes," I replied already getting bored of this conversation.

"Well then this is a reading list for this year," he handed me a piece of paper " and go take a seat by Angela Weber, um Miss. Weber please raise your hand" a hand shot up in the middle row. "Miss. Weber will help you catch up." I sat down next to Angela.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Angela" She said shyly, she seems nice, I can tell we could be good friends in the future.

"You too, I'm Isabella but please call me Bella."

English was quite uneventful after that.

----------------------------------------------- 3rd lesson Trigonometry

I had to sit next to a Small girl (with bushy hair to make up for it),

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley" Ah, school gossip number 1 "but you can call me Jess, all my friends do"

"Yeah hi, I'm Bella, It nice t-" I was cut off

"And do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" She carried on as if I never spoke

"Actually I-"

"Great, see you then" She said as the bell rung, "Bye Bella" and she walked out

"Yeah sure and nice to meet you too" I said under my breath and walked to Spanish.

--------------------------------------------- Lunch **(A.N. I skipped the lessons/only did a part of it, because it really wasn't that important and I wanted you to know just how they all met)**

When I walked in everyone when, I guess they really did 'stop and stare', I looked around till I spotted Jessica and her 'friends', oh and lucky me (note the sarcasm) Mick or something is in her little group of friends.

"Hey Bella, Over here, Bella!" Mick called, effectively breaking the silence

I walked over to their table and noticed a few people I haven't met yet.

"So Bella, let me introduce you to the rest of the group. That is Mike," she said, pointing to who I thought was Mick, oh well, and he waved excitedly at me. "That's Lauren," as she said it the girl glared at me, '_what have I done?'_ so I glared right back, making her flinch, Ha. "Next are the rest of the boys, Tyler Crowley" she pointed to a boy who was trying to flirt with me, it was pitiful. "Eric Yorkie," a boy with a bad acne problem. "And Ben Cheney" He wasn't even paying attention, him and Angela were staring at each other, _' I am defiantly getting those two together' _I thought as I half-listened to Jessica babble on about some useless nuisance that only she – and probably Lauren – could understand.

I was lost in my thoughts when I saw _them_…

**A.N please don't hate me for not updating, I was not going to continue for a while (I just couldn't get into writing it), but I got some idea's for later a BOOM , my inspiration for it is back. Sorry it's quite short (especially for the long wait) but I wanted this chapter in 2 parts, the next chapter is well… I'm not even sure yet. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for this story, it is initially welcome. Thanks for reading and I'll try and update sooner next time. **

**Well for now then, see ya next update.**

**(and (as you can guess) what Bella said to Mike in different languages was 'no', in (this order) **No – English, nein –German, non – French, Нет – Russian, Ní hea – Irish.**)**


	6. Story Notice Sorry but this is important

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, and as soon as I get enough replies for the question I'm just about to ask, I'll start working on getting the next chapter up ASAP:

I'm wondering whether I should do some chapters in other characters POV.

If I do this though the story will still be mainly in Yuuki/Bella's POV, just a couple of odd chapters here and there in others POV. The other characters's I would do would most likely be Kaname or Edward, or others if people request it, and please say if you would like it in either Kaname or Edward because I'm thinking of putting the next chapter in one of their POV.

Also I'm soon starting on the new story, which is idea 3 from the new options, at the end of the message will be a draft summary, and if anyone can think of title suggestions I would be grateful, considering I can't just keep calling it 'idea 3'.

Thanks

_Secret Vampire Society_

_X_

_**Idea 3 draft summary (I'm using the Japanese version of the Names);**_

_Bella swan, once know as kiriyuu Miyako _(**not a certain name yet**) – _Miya – little sister to Kiriyuu Zero and Ichiru, youngest of the triplets, Level D Vampire slowly falling to a level E and all the struggles with it. Now in Forks with a cold one vampire as a boyfriend and as a part of the hunters association, how will she survive with growing bloodlust and keeping It a secret especially with her level D vampire brother making a surprise visit…_

What do you think?

And if you have any suggestions for this story please let me know?


End file.
